


the few stolen hours

by ivyspinners



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: The sisters find peace in the garden, but at times Furiosa needs something different to let go.





	the few stolen hours

**Author's Note:**

> For lacerta's [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4940862#cmt4940862) at the 3 sentence ficathon: _Furiosa/Max, calming_.

She was born beneath cool green leaves, but her coming of age was harsh sun, the road stretching on, and grit in her mouth--mind focused, adrenaline a blade's edge, alone and aware of every dagger poised to fall, except, now:

 _Got your back_ , his nod says in not so many words, as the citadel and its new leadership shrink in the distance; they'll keep for a couple of hours.

She breathes out, muscles loosening, the sky spreading wide and far; free and not alone.

-

fin


End file.
